Behind the Scenes
by Gaarasauske
Summary: Summary: Death the Kid had always been known as Lord Death's son and regarded as strong and independent. Known as a lover of Symmetry and suffering from OCD. What people don't know is how terrible OCD can really be, Soul finds out the truth, what will happen to him then?
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Scenes.

By Gaarasauske, a Soul Eater fanfiction. Death the Kid X Soul Eater. Yaoi don't like don't read.

I do not own Soul Eater, I do own the story, and the OC character, Amaya Hitoru

A/N: Amaya is Kid's best friend she calls him by her nickname of D.T.C. She is more or less a helper along the way, helping the boy's with their issues. Warning: mentions of self harm

**Kid: Hey! What do you think your writing! This is not symmetrical~ I accept only 8 by 8 width and length! **

**Me: -)_(- … shut up Kid.. I'll mess up your room again!**

**Kid: AAA no anything but that! You owe me for that time! **

**Me: aha... that's why I'm writing you with Soul !~~ Heheh What's more symmetrical than that . **

**Kid: I see, very well then! However my conditions still stand! I will not accept...**

**CRASH****

**Kid: MY PICTURE FRAMES! * runs off * **

**Me; Hehe Ahem Now, story time! **

Chapter 1: Discovery

Another day at the DWMA. The sun was high and laughing in that uncool voice, with that creepy smile again. The start of yet another boring school week. The only bright side was going to Professor Stein's class, where he could take some nice naps, or just stare off into space , fantasizing about being a Death Scythe already. Yea, how cool that would be. Their progress seemed to be going well and for now , Maka wanted to take a few days off. Relive some stress and all that. Not cool, he wanted to get back to work already, devouring those tasty souls. He guessed it was around the time for Maka's stupid periods, she was Pms'ing all over the place. He took great care to avoid her when she was like this. He would get more Maka Chops then usual around this time and he didn't know if his poor brain could handle any more of those. She had been hanging around Crona for a long time now, trying to get the kid to open up more and stop hiding in Mr. Corners as he/she called them. Oh, well it didn't mater to him, at least she was off his ass for a while. He was thankful for that. The only time he had to deal with her at all was when they were done with their days and headed back home to their apartment. Even that he didn't know how long would last, she was moodier than usual this week. He guessed that had something to do with her pervert dad , he practically spelled it out to the whole school when her periods were and how she should be a good little girl and clean up properly. If he had to deal with someone like that he figured he would probably be pissed off at anyone and everything too. What the hell, if she kicked him out of the apartment for the week, he could just crash with Black Star or something.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a scalpel suddenly flew by his head with a menacing whiz , sticking into the back of his seat. "What the hell Professor!?" he exclaimed at the teacher who was now staring him down with that creepy glare in his glasses. "Pay attention Soul." he said simply and got back to explaining whatever the hell this class was about today. He felt eyes on him, so he looked around and found Kid was staring at him with... a strange expression on his face. When Kid noticed he was caught he quickly looked away and chose to focus his eyes on the paper in front of him. _What the hell was that about... he is such a freak. _Soul chuckled slightly at the actions Kid took. Behind Kid was that girl, Amaya, he noticed she was looking at the back of Kid's head with a really serious expression. Almost as if she was deep in thought. Her eyes screamed sadness. He wondered what that was all about. They were best friends after all, she knew Kid better than anyone here. Hm, maybe she had a thing for the boy. He suddenly found himself with a tiny bit of jealousy towards the girl.. _what the hell.. Is that about. _He questioned himself about the instant pang in his gut at the thought. It disappeared as quickly as it came though. As if she were a magician she looked his way , her face never changed from that seriousness. _Damn! That's twice I was caught staring off.. _he cursed himself and faced forward again. Just in time too as he saw that Stein's eyes were gleaming in his direction. That was close. He kept his eyes straight at the chalkboard the remainder of the class. Unknown to him , Kid was staring at him once again, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Amaya.

The remaining days of the week , pretty much went all the same as the first day. Kid was still staring at him, and Amaya still seemed to be glaring him down with a really thoughtful look. The slight attitude change in Kid was unnoticed by everyone except him. He seemed off, not so happy go lucky, and even more obsessed than before with his symmetrical issues. Even Liz and Patty were keeping their distances. He couldn't help but wonder what was up. At this time it seemed like Amaya and Kid were joined at the hip. She wouldn't leave his side. Much to his annoyance. It was the end of the week today and , the group consisting of the usual, Maka, Black star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Soul himself were planning to go off for basketball after school. Seeing Kid in such a state, he thought he should Invite Kid. Maybe that could help him understand what was up and why he was always staring at him during class. When the bell for the end of class had rung stein wheeled himself out of the room without so much as a "your free to go" he must have important business or something was waiting to be dissected. As the class filed out he found himself hanging back, glancing towards Kid who was currently engrossed in stacking his papers up neatly. "Soul, are you ready to go, we are all waiting." Maka's voice had him turning to look at her. "Sure go ahead without me, I have something to do first Ill met you outside by the gates." he told her. With a quick nod she headed to inform the others to wait by the gates. Black Star of course grumbling about how Soul better hurry up so he can prove how godly he was on the court.

Kid was so focused on getting his papers perfect that he didn't notice Soul standing right next to him. They were alone in the classroom now, everyone else was long gone. Kid jerked up violently when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa calm down Kid, its just me." Soul told him. "Yes I see that now, well, What do you want?" He asked irritably. "You wanna join us all for some basketball? The others are waiting at the gates right now, and you look like you could use a good game." Kid seemed surprised by this but didn't question it. He simply nodded and agreed to go. Putting his finishing touches on his paper stacking. He followed Soul out of the academy to the others. "Hey Soul are you finally ready, oh Kid is coming to?" Black star's annoying overly loud voice shouted at them when they were in view. "Yup." Soul said simply. Keeping Kid in his line of view, he walked with the others towards the courts. Kid kept away from the others by a small distance, keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked. His expression seemed to be deep in though and .. sad? It looked like it could just be a trick of the light though. Once they had arrived. They all got started right away splitting into teams. The first was Maka's team it included, Black star, Crona and Maka. Soul's team consisted of, Tsubaki, Kid and Soul himself. As the game progressed the odds for playing were pretty usual. If Black Star lost he had to stop talking about himself for a whole day, if Soul's team lost Kid had to move his picture frames. This usually resulted in Kid getting crazy and complaining about it. Yet today, he just looked even more worse for the wear. He didn't complain or fight back. _Okay, this is getting too weird. _Soul thought.

As the game progressed, Soul's team was losing. This caused Kid to act more upset than before. Still not voicing his displeasure aloud more like it only showed in his eyes. He hadn't said a single word the entire game. He even apologized when he bumped into Maka causing her to lose her grip on the ball. It rolled away and Kid ran to retrieve it. Soul catching up with him asked, "What's up Kid. Something on your mind?" Kid just looked at him like he was a disgusting bug . "It's nothing don't worry about it." He spit. Acting as if Soul was some nasty creature he didn't want to be anywhere near was starting to piss him off. He grabbed Kid's arm and pulled him back towards himself. "What do you think your saying? Why have you been acting like I'm so gross this whole time? You were staring at me the entire week and now you want nothing to do with me?" He whispered in Kid's ear in an angry tone. Pulling on Kid's arm resulted in Kid giving out a hiss of pain. That caught Soul's attention. As he looked down and moved Kid's sleeves. He saw what made Kid wince. There were Long, deep red cuts on Kid's arm. There was dried blood coating it from the wrist, back to where the sleeve still covered. Soul guessed it might extend all the way to his elbow. "What the hell is this.?" Soul asked him. His eyes widening as he looked at Kid's face. His expression was one of agony. His brows scrunched together as if deep in though. Pitiful traces of tears stinging his eyes. His sharp teeth were biting at his lip. "It's Nothing!" Kid yelled at him. Throwing the ball away he twisted out of Soul's grip. Calling on Beelzebub he rocketed out of the court toward his mansion. _Damn that skateboard is fast. _Soul though as he ran after him, shouting at the others to continue where they left off some other time.

He knew the way to the mansion but he was still running at top speed. He wanted to question Kid more about those wounds. It was possible, they could be self inflicted. But why , Kid always seemed content with his life. He was a reaper after all, he would succeed Lord Death. He didn't have to go to school, he just wanted to so he attended with nothing better to do. The only thing weird about him was his obsession with symmetry. Otherwise the guy was perfect, flawless. _Wait what? What the hell am I thinking.. _Soul beat himself into gear to get his mind out of the clouds and focus on finding out just what the hell was going on. Suddenly while turning a corner he ran into someone. He fell and hit his ass on the ground pretty hard. "Oh damn it , watch where the hell your going!" he yelled, Picking himself up to see who had the nerve to knock him over. It was her. "You should watch it too.." Amaya told him casually, swiping the dirt off her clothes. "Oh, Its you" He said dumbly. "Hey, are you... running after D.T.C.?" she came right out with it. He sweat dropped and said "yea, something like that." There it was again! That look. "What? You've been giving me that look for the past week now, did I do something to you or am I just sexy?" he said his elongated teeth flashing in his smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him. She was thinking again... her face became sad and serious. "You saw his arm didn't you." it wasn't a question more like a knowing statement. His eyes widened. "You know about that?" he said his voice raising an octave. "Of course, I''m his best friend.." she whispered. He was pissed now. Grabbing her by the shirt he shook her and yelled, "Then why the hell didn't you stop him? What the hell were you doing ?" He didn't know why he was so angry , he just was. He saw her look away her face was pissed, she ground her teeth. "I do ! I always do something about it, you don't know how many times I have stopped him from doing worse to himself! I'm not there every minute! He always gets like this. Do you know why?" she spat at him pushing his hands away. "Of course I don't." He said with no hesitation. Amaya sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Okay look, If you want to know what's going on with him, then go and look for yourself, but you have to stay hidden don't let him catch you, and just WATCH for one day, just one day. Then the next you can do something about it." she told him.

"What the hell? How am I suppose to do that without getting caught and why only watch?" he said thoroughly confused. She sighed again, and told him. " If you want to know why he does it and what exactly is going on, all you can do is watch at least that first day. Don't do anything the first day no matter how much you want to, the answers will become clear the next day. Also... I can.. put a spell on you to make you temporarily invisible." he was shocked. "Why can't I do anything?" he remembered she was part witch so that meager spell should be easy enough for her. "Because if you do something right away, he will just turn you away and continue.. trust me, he .. he won't listen to me about this. Maybe you can get through to him, I've seen how he looks at you. My point is, you will learn a lot about this if you just watch the first day. Do something about it the next because then you might have an Idea of what to do. And here. " she said digging through her bag she came out with a beanie. It had a skull on it. The kind that Kid usually has all over his outfits. Like his rings. It was perfectly symmetrical. "Carry this with you, you'll know what to do with it when the time comes." she said. She then Whispered words he didn't understand and touched his forehead. "Now your invisible, if you want to lift the spell just say the phrase , Spell release. I suggest just staying somewhere near him until tomorrow if you want to figure anything out." With that she saluted him and walked away. _Okay that was weird. _He thought, making sure he was invisible in a store window. He proceeded to the manor.

After about thirty minutes , he had finally reached the manor where Kid lived. He had to be careful about this since he was invisible. He had been here a few times before, he knew where Kid's room was, but the tricky part was getting in unnoticed. Phantom winds opening doors just weren't normal. As soon as this thought came across his mind, Liz and Patty came out of the front doors. _Shit! So cool Lucky! _He patted himself on the back and carefully slipped inside while the doors were closing shut from the girls' exit. As the front doors clicked shut he walked around quietly. Avoiding any heavy steps. Phantom footsteps just weren't normal either. As he made his way down the hallway to what he knew to be kid's room he could hear loud insults and sobbing. It was Kid's voice. He stepped quickly up to the door. First pressing his ear to it to listen in to the boy speaking to himself. "Worthless... Pathetic.. Disgusting.. You should be dead... It's gross... can't believe... Asymmetrical trash!" he heard the boy insult himself long enough. He quietly slipped the door open. It made a slight creaking noise but the reaper's voice didn't falter. He didn't hear it. Once inside he gently closed the door back into place. Looking around the room he couldn't see the boy. He must be in the bathroom. Sneaking his way over to the bathroom door he peered in. The sight almost caused him to vomit.

There he was. Sitting against the wall of the bathroom in between the sink and the shower. His right leg curled up to his chest, the other was straightened out laying against the floor. His hands were tangled in his hair hiding his face. He had taken off his long jacket and was now in just his black jeans and a short sleeved white button up shirt. The first three buttons undone exposing a part of his chest. There were red stains on the shirt and all over the reaper's arms. _Those wounds from earlier.. _soul noticed. They did extend farther than he saw that time. They were along both his arms extending to his elbow, on both sides. There was also blood on the bathroom floor along with, pieces of the shattered bathroom mirror. To top that off, there was a lot of black Ink like liquid all over the place, on the sink, in Kid's hair on his clothes and hands, and on the floor. _What the hell is this... _Soul was horrified. Looking around more he found the source of the black liquid.. _Hair dye... _he tried to dye his hair but it ended in failure. He had heard about this before, whenever Kid tried to dye the white stripes out of his hair the dye just kinda fell off. It wouldn't work on the young reaper. "Trash, disgusting worthless Asymmetrical trash!" Kid insulted himself some more. His sobs were tearing at Soul's heart. He couldn't stand this. His knees buckled underneath him and he slid to the floor. He found it was hard to breathe, he couldn't move, he could only watch Kid in his desperation. After eight exact minutes of sobbing and insults. Kid finally moved. Looking up and around his bathroom. "Clean, I have to clean!" he said with such a desperate and sad voice, soul felt like he was about to cry himself.

He watched as Kid crawled on all floors cleaning his bathroom of the blood, the ink, and the shattered mirror. "This makes twelve broken mirrors." he heard Kid whisper. _Twelve? He did this that much? _Soul couldn't take it. The tears slid down his face, unable to stop them he just let them fall as he watched the desperate reaper clean his bathroom making everything spotless. When he was finished he admired his work looking satisfied but only for a moment then it was back to that agonizing expression. Soul studied his face as he took a piece of glass from the trash bin and stared at it. Without warning, Kid quickly slid the glass across his skin, a small pool of blood forming where he sliced it across himself. Just as quickly the reaper violently threw the glass at the far wall shattering it into even smaller pieces. Tears slid down Kid's face as he collapsed onto the floor. He began to sob again. "Why... why is it like this? I try to stop but I can't , I'm such worthless asymmetrical trash!" He said while pulling on his hair. He finally stopped and started the shower. Soul just crawled to the reaper's bed not wanting to see anymore, he sat on the edge of the boy's bed. Hiding his face in his hands, he waited while the reaper showered.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Scenes

By: gaarasauske, A Soul Eater fan fiction, I do not own Soul eater, Sadly... If I did, Kid would be in every episode *_* Enjoy! Reviews/comments/ criticism accepted. I'm attempting to make this a short story, the ending might be sort of rushed my apologies!

Chapter 2: Sleepless Night.

Kid had finally left the bathroom after half an hour. When he walked into the room, soul noticed his wounds were all bandaged up. Both arms were covered with the cloth. The dye was washed out of his hair and off his skin. He came out wearing nothing but a bath towel fixed securely around his waist. It took all soul had in him just to look up at the reaper. A blush creeping up onto his cheeks seeing the boy in such a state. His eyes were red and puffy, from his crying. His cheeks were tinted pink as well. He watched as Kid opened his wardrobe and laid out a silk nightgown. Black silk pants with a long sleeved black silk top. Soul looked away as Kid took off the towel , waiting for the boy to get dressed quickly. His blush becoming a deeper red, at the thought of the reaper being stark naked just a few feet from him. He slapped his cheeks rather loudly to keep the thoughts away. His face paled as the sound quietly echoed through the room. He quickly looked at the reaper and found him looking around the room with a confused expression. _Oh crap... he heard it ! Does he know I'm here? _He thought with horror. "Liz? Patty is that you?" he heard the symmetry-obsessed boy call out. "No, I told them to leave and not come back the rest of the night.. that's impossible.." the boy said with a sigh. _So that's why they left.. do they know about … this.. _soul found himself wondering. _No now way they did, if Liz knew she would be beating the cap outta him for this. _He reasoned. _And patty.. well she was patty.. _he thought with a sweat drop, remembering occasions he saw the girl's true genius.. like making giraffes outta her homework. Finding the reaper fully dressed he quietly moved off the bed expecting him to climb in it and go to sleep. Instead he headed out the door, soul following him wondering what he would do now.

Walking quietly through the halls next to kid was rather hard. His heart was beating fast expecting to be discovered at any moment. His worry was unnecessary as Kid walked all throughout his house inspecting every inch of it for perfect symmetry. Focusing on that and nothing else. He could tell the reaper was exhausted his movements were lagging and his eyes drooping. It looked like it took all his strength to make sure everything was in order. _He does this everyday? _he thought with disbelief. By the time they made it back to Kid's bedroom he was all but dragging himself on the floor. Trying not to fall asleep while crawling to his bed. _Finally he will sleep.. _he thought. He was wrong. When they made it back to the bedroom doors they walked in and Kid then checked every inch of his room making everything perfect like the rest of his house. "There absolutely perfect! Wait... is that picture out of place? Its tilted isn't it? No I checked it.. did I.. Oh god I have to go make sure!" He heard the kid mumbling to himself. He was attempting to leave the room when he stumbled, his upper body colliding with the door. His breathing was ragged and coming out in pants. Suddenly his eyes became glazed over as he fainted. Soul acted quickly without thinking, catching Kid's unconscious body before it hit the floor. _Shit Kid, what the hell.. _Soul choked up feeling a stinging pain in his chest as he looked at the boys face. Picking the boy up into his arms he laid him down in the middle of his king sized bed. Moving the covers aside and tucking him into bed. He wrapped the covers around kids body. Placing his hands on either side of him. When he was finished he sat down next to him. Peering into his sleeping face.

Soul gently moved Kid's hair out of his face with the back of his hand. Sliding his fingers down the length of the reapers left bandaged arm. Feeling the silk shirt. he sighed. "Soul..." He heard Kid whisper in his sleep. Soul's eyes widened. Kid was dreaming about him.. and he sounded so pained. "What am I going to do with you.. Kiddo?" He whispered to the sleeping boy. Before he realized what he was doing he leaned down and planted a gentle, soft kiss on the boy's lips. "Nnh.." Kid moaned. Jerking back he saw Kid was still sleeping soundly. Soul's face became red at the boy's moans. His body was starting to feel hot, the longer he looked at the boy the stronger the flames became. _Shit.. _He couldn't take it anymore. After seeing the things he saw.. He didn't want to leave.. he wanted to help Kid. Make him stop. He didn't know how to make that happen though. All he knew right now was.. he wanted Kid, to kiss him, to hold him, to comfort him. "Spell Release." He whispered. There was a small shine of light and a slight wind surrounding him as be became visible once again. Just like the first time, he leaned down and kissed the Reapers soft, warm lips once again. Moving his lips slowly across Kid's he felt the boy stirring from his sleep that didn't make him stop though. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to. He would do what he wanted now, and what he wanted was Kid. To make him forget about his pain for a while. Let him know he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to stare at the boy's face , while he kissed him again , this time with more force. He saw Kid's eyes slowly open. Golden eyes met his own ruby red ones.

At first kid looked surprised, after a few moments his eyes narrowed slightly. When Soul moved away from the reapers lips. He whispered "Kiddo..I want you." his eyes closing as he kissed the reaper's jaw. "Soul... what a strange dream." Kid told him. _He thinks this is a dream? Haha.. Oh well I don't care if he does. _He smirked showing his sharp teeth. Soul took off his shoes and slid under the covers next to kid. His elbow propped up allowing his head to rest against his hand. He stroked Kid's cheek with his thumb. Kid sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his head harder against Soul's hand. Soul chuckled at the action. "You are too cute." he told the reaper. He was surprised and turned on to see the Reaper blush. "Thank you, This is a good dream, but why does it torment me so much." Kid whispered. _So he dreams things like this often? _Soul laughed at that. "So I take it , that you love me Kiddo?" He asked the blushing boy. Kid looked straight into Soul's eyes and replied. "Yes, I love you." He said with no hesitation. Causing Soul's eyes to widen like saucers. _Really? He loves me? … wow. How cool. _He noticed his heart flutter wildly at the boy's quick response. His stomach was flipping and the fire inside him growing hotter. Petting Kid's head and moving his hair between his fingers he leaned down and kissed the reaper again. "I love you Kid." he whispered as his lips moved against the boys. "But I am so disgusting, So asymmetrical, I don't deserve life let alone to be loved." Kid said with disdain. This pissed Soul off, he gripped Kid's hair harder and pulled a bit roughly, making Kid bare his neck, Soul dipped his head down and bit the reapers neck. "NGH! SOUL!" Kid moaned loudly. Mirroring the action on the other side of his neck. "Don't say that again.." Kid growled darkly at the boy. "Your perfect, don't tell yourself otherwise." he glared at the reaper beside him.

"It's so hard.. I try to stop, but I can't . No matter how many times, It just wont stop tormenting me." Kid had begun to cry again. Tears sliding silently down the sides of his face. Soul used his tongue to Lick up the tears , then kissed kid's closed eyes. "Then, I'll help you forget." he whispered , capturing kids lips with his own. "Mph.. Sou- Ngh!." Kid moaned through the kiss. "Don't fight it, I won't hurt you, and I won't allow you to hurt yourself again." Soul told him with a serious voice. At the sound of his voice, Kid stopped struggling. He wrapped his arms around Soul's neck pressing closer to his body. Tangling his hand in Soul's hair he kissed back. Tears still falling from his warm golden eyes. The heat between them grew even hotter. They both wanted each other, sure kid thought it was a dream but what the hell. Soul would take what he wanted regardless. Doing anything he could to make Kid calm down and forget about his obsession. "Shhh.. It's alright, I'm here. I won't stop, you've been warned." Soul whispered gently to him while wiping his tears away with kisses. "I don't want you to stop.. Please don't stop." Kid sobbed quietly. Soul flashed his toothy smirk and dived into kids mouth . Exploring its wet cavern with his tongue. Earning erotic moans from the reaper now underneath him. Soul had climbed on top of the reaper at some point. He knew by this time Kid really was convinced he was just a figment of his dreams. No way would this prideful shinigami show such expressions to anyone willingly. Soul was ecstatic to see them.

As the make-out session continued, he could feel a growing need in his pants. Lord, how Kid turned him on. Such Uke expressions and that erotic moaning. Only reason he knew what uke even meant was because of Maka. She had something called Yaoi manga. Boy sex scenes were common. He recalled the days she forced him to read it , those days she was overly exited about getting a new one. Showing him her favorite **Lemon** moments. Whatever that was. If she could see what he was doing now he was sure she might spark a nosebleed or two. He pressed his growing erection up against Kid, effectively making kid moan and beg for it. _No way! Too cute.. _His face now dyed a crimson color. "You want it bad enough to beg Kid?" He whispered seductively into the reapers ear. "Yes, please.." He said again, looking up at Soul with pleading eyes. The look on the boy's face caused Soul's erection to throb with desire. Unable to hold out or tease kid any longer. He slid his hand across the reapers chest. Slowly unbuttoning the silk night shirt. When the last button was unclasped, he slid the shirt off of Kid's shoulders, kid moved to allow him to remove it. Soul admired the boy's smooth hairless chest. Running the tips of his fingers across it while the boy underneath him moaned his pleasures. Kid began to raise Soul's shirt as well begging him to take it off. He remembered the scar on his chest it was Asymmetrical so he stopped kid from removing it. "It's... not Symmetrical." He told the boy with a smile. Pushing Kid back against the bed to lie down, dipping his head to suckle on one of the reapers nipples. "Soul! I can't.." Kid moaned. Soul nodded his understanding. Rubbing Kid's erection through the silk cloth. The reaper continued to moan. "Please... Now.. I need you." He told soul tears still escaping his eyes.

Pulling down Kid's silk bottoms and exposing his long hot, erection. He stroked it up and down slowly. Playing with the slit on the head. "AAH!" The boys moans driving soul over the edge. He lowered his head and placed it in his mouth. Gently licking the head, deep throating it without warning. Slightly scraping his elongated teeth against its length. This action caused the Stripe-haired boy to buck his hips and arch his back. Soul sucked on it harder using his tongue to swirl around its length, tasting him with desperation. The unique taste of the reaper was making him even harder. So sweet and salty. As Kid was reaching his peak he stopped, tossing the covers off of them. Annoyed at how it was in the way. Kid grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down kissing his lips forcefully. The surprise at that made him moan kid's name loudly. When kid released him he found his shirt was over his head in the blink of an eye. It was tossed aside. He quickly Put his hand over kid's eyes. "Don't look.. the scar on my chest..." he started but was interrupted. "I don't care!" Kid yelled at him ripping his hand away and trailing butterfly kisses all across Soul's chest. "Ah, Kiddo.. What are you doing?" he gasped. Kid didn't answer. Instead he shoved soul down on the bed , tearing his pants off along with his boxers. Without hesitation he took soul's length into his own mouth. Licking it from base to tip exactly eight times before putting it into his mouth. He bobbed his head in a rhythmic motion. First eight times slow. Then eight times faster. The repetition was driving soul closer to his own peak. "Kiddo.. I'm going to.. stop" he begged. Kid wouldn't listen. He sucked the head forcefully , with a blinding white flash behind his eyes, Soul came in Kid's mouth. He watched as Kid swallowed it licking his lips with a quick motion of his tongue.

"Please, I can't wait anymore." Kid told him in a sexy voice. He wrapped his arms around Soul's neck scooting closer to him, kissing his neck softly. His desire to be inside of Kid, to feel his smooth ass, won over his sanity to be careful with the boy. Hugging him in a tight embrace he slowly pushed kid off of him. Laying him down on his stomach. "I'll try to be careful.. just try and relax it will hurt at first, but I'll make you feel good I promise." Kid nodded and held his breath. Sliding his fingers into Kid's mouth telling him to suck. When they were coated well with saliva, Soul slowly inserted a single finger into Kid's backside. Getting a hiss of pain mixed with a moan of pleasure he continued. Inserting another one and making a scissor like motion, he loosened the boy up. Searching around for that certain spot that would give the boy more pleasure than pain. He thought he would never find it until he heard the boy moan louder than ever. "Found it." He whispered. He kept hitting that spot for a while , making Kid go crazy. "Ah Please soul, Now!" the reaper whimpered. He positioned himself at his entrance and warned him to get ready. He slid it in slowly. The hot cavern was sucking him in. Clinging at him desperately, it was so hot inside. He continued to ease into him slowly. Not wanting to hurt him. To his surprise Kid backed up roughly into him, causing his entire length to penetrate deeply. "AAHH" soul cried. Grabbing Kid's hips to stop his movements. "I don't want to hurt you kiddo." he told the boy. Kid turned his head to look at him and begged. "Please, faster.." his face was beat red and tears were on the edge of his eyes, he was begging his need. The look he gave Soul made up his mind. He griped at Kid's hips harder and plunged his length into him. Going faster as kid had asked. "Hah! Soul, It..feels good." Kid cried. "Ngh Kiddo!" Soul moaned his pleasure. His pace getting faster and his thrusts harder. Kid's upper body collapsed under his feeble arms. His hands reaching above his head grabbing the sheets.

He could feel himself quickly reaching his peak. Before that, He turned kid around to face him. Laying him on his back so he could watch kid's face. Placing a hand by kid's head his other stroked the reapers erection while he thrust into him. "Ah Ngh Soul, I-I'm going to.." Kid said in gasping breaths. "ah, hah, Me too Kiddo! I'm going to come.." He panted back. "I-Inside... Please..." Kid begged looking up at him with pleading eyes. He nodded, and pulled kid up to him so that their chests were touching, Kid's erection in between them. He kept pounding into him harder and harder. Kid bit down on Soul's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He licked at the scythe's blood. "AH" Soul loved that. It added to his pleasure. He couldn't hold out anymore and by the sounds of it neither could the reaper. With one last hard thrust, soul crashed his lips against Kid's as they both came. Both moaning their elation as they came together. Soul's liquid now deep inside of Kid, while Kid's was smeared over both of their chests. Panting and exhausted. They collapsed onto the bed, resting side by side. Kid hid his face against Soul's chest. While soul ran his hand through Kid's hair in a comforting manor. He was already asleep again. Curled up in Soul's arms.

Now the question was... should he leave.. or stay until morning. When Kid finds out it wasn't a dream there was no telling what might happen. He moved away tucking kid in once again. Smoothing his hair out. Planting a kiss on Kid's forehead. He got dressed and left the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the scenes

By: gaarasauske, I do not own soul eater , the story and OC are mine though ;)

sorry for the really long wait guys! I just got a week-long fever D: Terrible, anyway please enjoy and if I screwed up please let me know! Thoughts are welcome with me , don't be shy to PM me or review! Thank you $_$.

Chapter 3:

_How did it end up like this? _ Thought the small reaper. "I can't believe this ! The mighty Death the Kid, dreaming about some stupid weapon boy!" he shook his head in disgust. "He isn't even symmetrical! That will not do!" he continued to mumble his morning ramblings. This wasn't a one-time thing. It's been happening more frequently lately. From staring at the boy in school, to thinking and daydreaming about him, and now to even have a vile dream like that! His dreams before were never THAT realistic, nor that... inappropriate. Sure a kiss here and there, but to actually be Naked and do that...that...that sort of... "AH! I can't even speak of it , that is how ridiculous this all is!" he shouted louder than he intended. Earning a sharp , brisk knock at his door. "Kid you alright?" Liz called from the other side of the door. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. _How much had she heard. _He wondered. Getting dressed quickly and opening the door. He stopped dead. _Wait.. got dressed? I was just naked! What the hell? I don't remember going to bed naked! _He could vaguely feel Liz shaking him to get his attention. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up and asked with a harsh tone. "What?" glaring at the girl before him she took a step back with an incredulous look. "No need to snap kid." she said with a sharp tone of her own. "Oh, forgive me. Now, what is it?" he asked again, with a soft clipped voice. Looking satisfied by his change in attitude she replied. "If you don't hurry we will be late for class again." she called walking off down the hall. Retreating back into his room. He used the bathroom. When finished he inspected himself in the bathroom mirror. Fixing his collar and his hair. He noticed strange marks on his neck. Once again he felt his face heat up. There, were hickey marks he presumed. Remembering his dream his face beat red once more. _N-No way.. _he thought and shrugged it off. He didn't want to think about this right now. He must prepare for school. Without another thought he left his room and began to school with Liz and Patty after effectively checking every inch of his house for symmetry.

Putting the whole ordeal out of his mind to focus on his studies (that he didn't even need to do) he thought of it no longer. Taking his seat he stared ahead, willing all thoughts away and letting nothing bother his concentration. That was when he noticed... _Soul.. _he was in his seat just two chairs away from Kid's own. When he looked over at the boy, he noticed the weapon staring at him intently with a somewhat worried expression. When he finally noticed Kid looking back he blushed a deep red and whipped his head around quickly. So quick in fact that Kid could swear he heard a pop. Sure enough Soul began massaging his neck. _Why is he acting so strangely.. _he wondered throughout the rest of the class time. When the bell rang , he remained in his seat to perfect his papers before using a paper clip to hold them together. "Hey, Kid." A voice came beside him. Looking over he saw Soul standing there. Not looking at him but scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish. "Soul?" he asked. Inquiring as to what the boy wanted. His face turning a light pink against his will. Fumbling around his words for a minute he finally spoke. "So.. do you remember?" he asked looking away with a strong blush tinting his face and ears. "Remember what?" Kid said simply thoroughly confused. Soul's eyes widened and he rushed out of the class with a quick "Never mind." Kid's eyebrow raised in question. _What was that about.. _then he remembered the dream he had last night. He was beat red by now. "T-T-There's n-no way!" He cried loudly. Was that dream actually real? No way that couldn't be right. _ Yet perhaps... _continuing his inaudible , hysterical whispering. Liz's voice interrupted him. "Class is over Kid come on get out of here!" she yelled at him at the door to the class. "Uh ..r- right. Coming. " he said back to her. What if it was real. How could that possibly be. Not one to beat around the bush when he was pissed or confused. He was going to get straight to the point. Searching around until he found Soul. He grabbed Soul's arm and started to drag him away from the people he was currently speaking to. "Gah? Kid what are you doing, dragging me around?" he called. Kid Ignored him and continued to walk at a fast pace. Making sure they were alone he stopped , still holding onto Soul's arm in case he tried to escape or avoid him in any way. "Were you at my house last night?" He said straight to the point. His golden eyes burned into those ruby red ones. The eyes in question had now grown to the size of saucer plates. "W-what are you talking about?" Soul asked accompanied by nervous laughter. "Did we have sex?" He asked again raising his voice , not removing his intense gaze from Soul. Who in turn just started stuttering madly and blushing until Kid was sure his face might spontaneously com-bust.

"N-no, I don't know what your talking about!" he finally managed to cry out. Kid narrowed his eyes. _Was he mistaken? _"Then what was It I should remember?" he asked the boy suspiciously. Soul looked quickly back at him. He started off for a while until saying. "Uh...something...uh about... well.. RIGHT! Playing basketball with the group... uh...today?" He stuttered out. "Hm? Is that something I was suppose to do?" he asked a finger tapping against his chin in thought. "Y-yea.. we decided ..uh yesterday.." Soul told him looking away. "Hm..." Kid responded simply. "I don't recall that." Kid told the weapon boy. "Hah! See that's why I..uh.. Asked, if you remembered!" Soul said through more strained laughter. Seeming satisfied Kid released the scythe's arm. They walked off together towards the courts with the others. Taking a seat on a nearby bench by the basketball hoop. Kid was in no mood to actually play. Especially since if he did the outcome would be the same lousy bet again to somehow screw with Kid if his team lost. With his episodes lately he wouldn't be able to handle that. Absentmindedly he gently ran a thumb across the scars underneath his sleeves. It had been that way for quite some time. As far back as he could recall he had, had this problem with anything Asymmetrical. His OCD. Was nothing but a curse. Making his life harder and sometimes unbearable. He wasn't sure when the self harm had actually started. Perhaps when he had figured out his hair was impossible to dye. It depressed him to no end. This imperfect world he HAD to right and make it symmetrical, yet he himself was Asymmetrical garbage. He hated himself more than anything else. All his preachings of how important symmetry was, yet he was nothing but trash. Did he have any right to preach to the choir, when even he was not perfect? Those episodes, sometimes harmless and small, other times, out of control and resulting in him beating himself up or cutting up his arms. Always making the lashings perfectly symmetrical of course almost as if he was trying to make up for his disgusting lack of symmetrical hair color.

Since he was indeed a Reaper, the chemicals in hair dye did not effect him in any way. His Reaper blood and DNA makeup just burned away all such chemicals making him immune. Oh then what great curse, could possible find it humorous. To inflict such a terrible condition of him such as OCD. Why was he not immune to that. He found himself wishing many times that he was never born , simply because he was imperfect, and symmetry was everything. The episodes had always happened to him. Yet recently it had become worse and worse. What started with just plain insults to himself had turned into, lack of sleep, bad eating habits, and finally self inflicted wounds. Once that began he found he wasn't able to stop. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice next to him. It was her. Amaya Hitoru. His closest friend. They had met when they were both still children. Her family had abandoned her and left her on the streets. His father had found her and taken her in seeing great Meister potential within her. They had become close ever since. Yet not even she could help him with his OCD issues. He knew that nobody ever could. Not that he would completely shut out any help. He just would refuse to ask for it himself. He was after all a mighty reaper! "What is it?" he asked her, not hearing her words before. " I said you know he is lying to you.." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a knowing smirk playing on her lips. "What are you talking about?" he asked his voice lacing with confusion and frustration. "Soul, was lying to you." she said again. His face became distorted with confusion. "About?" he prodded her. "Being at the mansion last night." She winked. This threw him off, he felt his face heat up and his eyes widen. He looked quickly at Soul who seemed to have been watching their exchange. In response Kid could see the weapon boy's face pale and he looked sick watching the two of them.

He heard the boy grunt and excuse himself from the field quickly walking away. Kid heard a quick "I'm going home." from the boy before he vanished from sight. "You should, go after him." He heard the girl speak. Looking into her eyes he asked "Why?". He heard her snicker and say, "Because you Love him." It had no hesitation or questioning intent. It was stated as a simple fact , so easily spoken as if she had just said, the sky is blue. "How would you know that?" he felt his voice edge toward anger. " Please D.t.c I'm your best friend I know you very well. Just one look and I can tell how you feel about him." again with the chuckling. "Fine." he said without a fight, which was unlike him. She had expected him to retort or argue back with her. It was clear the white-haired boy had more of an effect on him then she had originally thought. Perhaps his 'episodes' were getting worse and he finally was ready to accept some form of help. Though that help being in the form of a sweet yet bitter fruit. She watched him rise and board his beelzebub. Taking off in the direction Soul had been seen walking.

_Honestly , what am I doing.. _Soul thought as he walked at a quick brisk pace toward his and maka's apartment building. He was prepared to be rejected, prepared to be yelled at or even get the shit beat out of him by Kid. Yet when it came time for it he just lost all nerve and avoided it. _Damn it! _"What the hell am I doing.." he whispered to himself lightly yanking on his hair. After he had made up his mind last night to do everything he could to help kid with that problem he was witness to. It was so shocking and horrible he couldn't stop thinking of how the boy looked slicing up his arms like that and insulting himself so harshly. He never wanted to see that or even know that kid was doing such a thing to himself. He had never realized it could be so bad. Everyone thought it was something silly and ridiculous. Funny even to watch him squirm when things were out of place. Now that Soul knew the hard truth. He wasn't able to stop worrying for the reaper or stop the memories of that night from coming to his mind. After he had left the mansion that night he wasn't able to eat or sleep. He sat in a corner of his room and cried. He even took advantage of him and did that sort of thing. He could never forgive himself. Even though Kid was so hurt and troubled. He still didn't stop.. he was ashamed and hated himself for that. He realized he deeply loved the reaper. Safely inside his apartment he shut the door and quickly took his place in the corner of his room. Sitting with his knees to his chest he hid his face, and shunned himself.

Kid wondered what he would do once he made it to the apartment Soul lived in. Standing in front of the door he thought of knocking, or just barging in. Debating for quite some time. He finally decided to just go in. As quietly as he could manage he opened the door. His footsteps quiet and soft like a cat, he wandered around the house looking for Soul. He found the boy in his room the door slightly ajar. Looking in he saw the weapon curled up in a corner. Unaware of his presence there. His heart panged painfully against his chest at the sight. His heart making his choice for him. He quietly approached the boy. He was so close now, and Soul still didn't realize he was right in front of him. Softly bending down on his knees he rested a hand on top of the boy's head. Causing Soul to jerk his head up violently, their faces were inches apart. Each looking into the others eyes. Kid noticed that Soul was crying. Wet tears were falling slowly from his face. "Kiddo?" he whispered in surprise. The reaper gave a slight smile at the nickname. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Soul's. It was soft and gentle. Tasting faintly of sweet strawberry candy. It was a quick kiss. Kid continued to place quick gentle kisses on Soul's lips until he counted eight, he stopped. Backing away to look into the boy's eyes once again. "What are you doing... Soul." he asked softly on a whisper. Soul knew it wasn't a serious question. Maybe one that said, what do you Think your doing crying over me? Sort of thing. "I can't stop them, when I think about you." he said sobbing. Failing to restrain them they continued to fall. "Why?" Kid asked. "I saw you.. yesterday, I was there, when you hurt yourself.. in the bathroom. I saw you." he told the reaper. He widened his eyes with surprise. "How were you there? I did not see you." he asked quietly.

" Amaya." Soul said the one word, and Kid understood. "Her spells." Kid added for him. Soul nodded his head. "Why would she do that?" he asked. He saw Soul stiffen slightly but he responded with the truth. "She, knows that I care for you. She wanted me to see what was wrong with you... I asked her to let me. So she helped me to understand. Because she knows.. that I love you Kiddo." he explained. Kid just sighed and sat back on his butt. Stretching his legs in front of him. He was next to Soul. All he could manage was an, "I'm sorry you had to see that.." with a shaking voice. This got a reaction out of the weapon boy, he turned up the volume of his voice, and almost shouted. "Why are you sorry? I'M the one who should be sorry! I never knew." he looked at Kid. His eyes full of fire. "Don't be sorry for what you don't know. You Couldn't have known. No reason to blame yourself for it." Kid replied simply. The anger in Soul rose another fraction. "All I wanted was to help you! After I saw that... I can't eat or sleep, all I am is full of worry. Your hurting yourself because of your condition. You insult yourself so harshly even though your fucking perfect! It pisses me off that I don't know what I can do for you!" he hid his face in his arms again. "I'm perfect?" kid asked him. Soul just nodded his head and added. " To me, your the most perfect thing in this world." Kid found himself laughing at this. When soul's questioning gaze found its way to him. He settled down and replied. "Well the same goes for me. I think you are perfect, even if you are asymmetrical." he giggled again. "Your not the only one.. who loves someone. I love you Soul." he kissed the boy again. "Then.. will you let me be with you?" Soul asked him. Getting an incredulous look from the reaper. "Of course! Isn't that what love means?" he laughed again. "I will keep you from doing this again." he told the boy while grabbing his arms and pulling up the sleeve. "It's a deal." Kid nodded. As they shared another kiss. Their new found love blossomed.

After some time, Soul became aware of how to prevent Kid's bad OCD episodes. To distract him and compliment him. His choice of distraction you ask? Well... lets just say, neither boy ever complained.


End file.
